


#16

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriagelock, Submission, god i hate tagging things, not like dom/sub i mean like someone submitted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>submitted by the lovely miss dapple! (i edited a tad sorry my dear) check her out here>> http://misshappydappyl.tumblr.com/</p><p>gosh i havent posted in a while. sorry im working on a new fic and Sleepover so stay tuned for those, if you're interested.</p><p>as per the usual, fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#16

Practically giddy, Sherlock sat down and took up John's hand.

 

"You didn't have to go all out, John."

 

John looked up from his watch as the train started to move. Grinning, he spoke. "I want you to be happy."

 

"You could've proposed to be with a rock on a rubber band and I'd be happy," he declared. He averted his gaze, trying to hide his pink face and failing miserably. Sherlock bit his lip and started tapping his foot, trying to rid himself of the soaring feeling inside of him. He was scared he would fly off the train, away from John. He was also a little bit afraid he'd hug John to death.  _'Idiotic fears, really,'_  Sherlock thought, smiling uncontrollably.

 

"For you, Sherlock, anything."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> submitted by the lovely miss dapple! (i edited a tad sorry my dear) check her out here>> http://misshappydappyl.tumblr.com/
> 
> gosh i havent posted in a while. sorry im working on a new fic and Sleepover so stay tuned for those, if you're interested.
> 
> as per the usual, fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
